Dark Corners
by Kiara Gray
Summary: Set five years after season 1, Selina has been gone for four months, but has come back to check on Bruce. She left to hide a secret, a secret that will change the both of their lives forever. But what happens when the secret is out, and Bruce isn't going to let her run away again. Bruce will do whatever he has to to keep her safe, even if she thinks she doesn't need him.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't decide if I want to make this a one shot or a full fic yet. Let me know in the comments if you would like to read more and if you like it! Thanks!**

Selina balanced on her toes as she peered through the curtains to make sure the coast was clear. She saw him immediately. He seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of something, as his head was lying on a pile of papers on his desk and a pen still rested in his hand. She crept in quietly, quieter than anyone else she knew could be. She crawled onto the couch across from him so that she could better see him. His hair was in his face and she felt the ridiculous urge to move it. It had been four months since she had last seen him. Four months since she had run away. Selina wished she could explain it to him. Explain how scared she had been, how she had felt lost and like there was nowhere to turn. She longed so badly to reach out and touch him, to hear his voice. She knew how he felt about her. He had made that very clear.

They were only fourteen when he first told her that he loved her. Of course he didn't though. They had been children and children didn't know how to love, not romantically at least. She had thought it would fade, that he would get bored of her and move on. She had tried her best to push him away. But every time she felt like they were growing apart, they would find each other again. She would find herself on his window sill, or he would be wandering through the Narrows asking about her. It was like something was always dragging them back together. To her surprise he had never stopped telling her that he loved her. To her even greater surprise, she knew that she loved him too. She hated herself for it. She knew better than to have such a large weakness, something her enemies could use against her. Though, now she had an even greater weakness.

Selina glanced down at the pile of papers Bruce was lying on and was about to move away when something caught her eye. Her name was at the top of the paper. She slid it out from under him, taking care to be as careful as she could. She peered down at the paper and realized it was a letter.

 _Dear Selina,_

 _I miss you. I guess I always miss you when you are away, but this time it's different. You've been gone for four months. You've never been gone for so long before and I'm worried. I haven't been eating much, I hardly sleep, and I don't know what to do with myself. Alfred worries for me, I know that. He says you will come back and I hope he's right, but I feel like I'm going crazy not being able to do anything. I've asked all around about you, nobody has seen you. Not even Ivy. I remember the first time I met her and you told me she was scary. You were right. I've put detective Gordon on your case. He says you're a wanderer and you don't like staying in one place for too long. Like I don't already know that. I just have a feeling that something is wrong. I won't stop looking. I'll keep it up until I know you are safe. Even if you don't want to be with me, that will hurt, but it's ok. Just come back. I won't push you and you can have all the freedom you want. It's ok that you don't' love me. I just want you in my life, no matter what that means. I wish I knew where to send these letters too. I love you, always._

 _Bruce._

Selina didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes until one of them fell onto the letter. Selina had never told Bruce that she loved him, even though she did. She felt like saying it out loud would be an admission of weakness. Saying it would mean putting her heart in someone else's hand. She couldn't do that. She had hoped that her actions spoke loud enough to let him know how she felt, but obviously she had been wrong. She thought back to six months ago when she had almost said it.

She had convinced Bruce to take the car out for a spin, getting it to go faster and faster down the streets of Gotham. Bruce normally wasn't one to break the laws and do crazy things, but it had been her eighteenth birthday and he said he wanted to make her happy. And she had been. Seeing the look of joy on his face as he sped around corners and his laugh when they did a doughnut through a parking lot had made her heart pound faster. They had finally stopped on the docks looking out over the river. Thinking about what happened next made her blush. She remembered climbing on top of him and how wide his eyes had been as he looked up at her. She had felt his heart pounding under her hands, pounding just as hard as hers. Neither of them had ever done anything like that before. It had been awkward and clumsy and amazing. She swore he told her that he loved her a thousand times that night. Then afterwards, lying together in the car, she had nearly said it. She wanted too. She wanted him to know that he was the only one she ever wanted to do this with. That he was the only person she trusted one hundred percent. But she hadn't said it. They laid there for hours, until the sun came up and he drove them back to the manner.

After that something seemed to have changed. Bruce had always said he loved her, but now she could actually see it. He started inviting her to dinners and to parties. He bought her presents and nice things. He even gave her her own room in Wayne Manor, which had scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to fall into this domestic life. Then, after what she found out, she had to leave. Bruce was about to go off to college and then he would have an entire company to run. He didn't need her brining her problems into his life. He deserved a great life and she wasn't going to mess that up for him.

Selina stood up to leave, but she hadn't noticed the glass bottle sitting at the bottom of the couch. It toppled over with a crash. Bruce sat up abruptly, his bleary eyes searching the room and landing on her. As soon as he saw her any hint if tiredness left him and leapt up.

"Selina? Oh my god, thank you goodness you are ok! Where have you been?"

Selina wanted to run, to get away before he could see too much, but she knew it was too late. She watched as he lowered his eyes to her large, round, pregnant belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for the positive comments. Since you guys seemed to like it I think I will make it a full fic. Please keep leaving comments and letting me know what you like. Your comments keep me writing!**

Selina stood there staring at Bruce like a Rabbit caught in a trap. He stared at her stomach and tried to make out what he was seeing. His normally fast working mind seemed to be dragging. When he was finally able to process what he was seeing he looked up into her eyes. They were wide and full of fear. He had never seen her look so afraid.

"Selina… oh my god."

He knew it was going to happen before it did. He had gotten very good at reading her. She darted for the open patio, desperate to escape. Luckily he had also gotten very good at keeping up with her. He leapt over his desk and caught ahold of her wrist before she could jump off the balcony.

"Let go of me!" she snarled.

"No. What's going on?"

"You act like you've never seen a pregnant girl before. Maybe you should read more books." Selina smirked.

"Enough jokes Selina. Who's the father?"

"Not you. Just some guy I met in the Narrows who I was doing business with."

She shrugged it off but Bruce shook his head and frowned. "You've lied to me enough in the past for me to know the difference now. I don't know too much about fetus growth but based on how big you are I'd say you are at least six months along. Am I wrong?"

Selina pressed her lips together. "No."

"Am I the father Selina?"

He watched as the defiance faded from her eyes. "Yes."

Bruce let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. When he released her wrist she slumped back against the wall. Bruce felt light headed and moved to sit on the couch. He placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath. After a moment he felt Selina sit down beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?" he asked, sitting up. "Of what I would do? Selina, you don't need to be afraid of me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you nerd. It's just… you're going off to Princeton in two months. Hell, you were still in High school four months ago when I found out. You're a billionaire who will have to star running his company soon and I knew you didn't need this kind of stress right now."

"Selina, I can handle it. This is my child. Our child. I'm here for you. We will be perfectly fine."

"You don't even have to worry about it Bruce. I'm taking care of everything."

Bruce frowned, not understanding. "What do you mean? Of course you don't have to take care of anything. I will handle all of the financials."

"You don't have to. Someone else already is."

"What? Who?"

"The couple who are going to be her parents."

Bruce felt the blood drain from his face. He quickly stood up. " _What?_ What are you talking about? You aren't going to give my baby away! How could you even think that without talking to me about it? Have you lost your mind?" He shouted.

"I thought this was what you would want! This is the only thing that makes sense! We are teenagers and we have no clue how to be parents!" Selina had stood up and was now yelling just as loudly back at Bruce.

"I can take care of us!"

"God damn it Bruce, being a parent isn't about the money! It's about being there for your child all the time. It's about giving up everything you had planned and dreamed of for them. You're going to college, you are going to run a billion dollar company, and you have no time for a baby! And God knows I don't know how to be a mother. This is what's best for her."

Bruce stared at Selina. "Her?"

Selina took a deep breath. "Yes. She's a girl."

"You are not giving my daughter away." Bruce said, trying to sound as final as he could.

"Bruce, why can't you see that this is for the best? Neither of us can be parents right now. I have enemies. They will use her against me."

"I can protect you."

Selina laughed. "How are you going to do that? Hire a security team to follow me around twenty four seven?"

"If I have too."

"I'll pass." Selina made to leave but Bruce quickly stepped in front of her.

"If you don't love me that's fine. But you will not take my daughter away from me."

"Bruce, you're just a kid."

"Don't patronize me. You and I both know neither of us have been kids for quite a while. I'm old enough to know what I want, and even though an hour ago I didn't even know about this baby, I know that I want her."

"God! This is exactly why I left in the first place! I knew you would do this and try to change my mind. We cannot be parents! Neither of even know how, it's been so long since we had any ourselves! All I know how to do is survive, and that isn't good enough for her. She deserves more."

"I will give her everything! I won't go to Princeton, I can run Wayne Enterprises from here in Gotham. I will be her father and I want you to be here as her mother! Like I said, if you don't love me-"

"Stop! Stop saying I don't love you because I do!" Selina shouted. "I'm doing this _because_ I love you. Because just like her, you deserve more. You deserve to drive around in your fancy cars and go to college. You deserve to be young and go out and experience the world! You deserve to live out your dreams and you deserve to fall in love with someone who isn't damaged! I will not take that away from you!"

"Selina, you aren't taking anything from me! I chose to have sex with you in that car. You didn't force me. This is what I've wanted ever since I first told you I loved you! Maybe I thought it would happen ten years from now, but that doesn't matter. We are keeping this baby."

"Ugh!" Selina cried, throwing her hands into the air. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because you would have gotten bored years ago if I wasn't."

"What in the bloody hell is going on in here! Who is yelling so loudly?" Alfred asked as he opened the door in his robe. He stopped when he saw Selina and Bruce standing in the middle of the room.

"Ah, Miss Selina, you've finally come back. See Bruce, I told you she would. Now what is going on here?"

Bruce's eyes darted down to Selina's stomach, which Alfred followed.

He took a deep breath. "Ah, I see."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alfred, I know it's late, but could you make up a room for Selina? She will be staying with us for the time being."

"Of course, Master Wayne." Alfred said, turning and making his way out of the room.

Selina narrowed her eyes at Bruce. "I didn't agree to stay here."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. "Go get some rest. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

For a moment it looked like Selina was going to keep arguing, but after minute she turned and head for the door. Before she could walk away Bruce grabbed her hand. She looked back questioningly.

"Please Selina. Please don't run off with her. I know you would never want your choices taken away from you. So don't take mine."

She stared at him for second before nodding. "I promise."

Bruce smiled and pulled her in to hug her. At first she was stiff, but after a moment she softened and hugged him back.

"I really missed you." He said into her hair. He was now about six inches taller than her. She couldn't remember when that had happened.

"I missed you too nerd."

"I was terrified that something had happened to you. That someone had hurt you."

"Nah, you know me. I'm too quick to catch."

"I caught you." He smiled.

"Yeah, well don't get cocky. I'm a little heavier than I'm used to right now. In a few months I'll be back to being better than you at everything."

"Sure, whatever you say Cat."

Selina smiled at her childhood name. "Nobody else calls me that."

Bruce shrugged. "It fits you. It always has."

"Goodnight Bruce." She said as she backed away from him. He watched until she walked out the door before walking to his desk and sitting down. Tonight had gotten way crazier than he had planned. He had fallen asleep worried about Selina and now, well, he was still worried about her. He looked up at the knock on his door. Alfred stood there, staring at him. Bruce sat back, preparing for the lecture.

"Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? You can't be sure. You'll have to get a blood test when it's born."

"She. When she's born. And I don't need a blood test, I know she's mine."

"Bruce, be realistic. I know how you feel about Miss Kyle, but you are blinded by your feelings. She's a felon. I know that she cares about you but she could be looking for a payout. Who knows who the real father could be?"

"Alfred, stop. I know that I'm the father. About six months ago Selina and I had unprotected sex. It was both of our first times."

"How could you be so stupid? Why would you do that?"

"It wasn't exactly planned. We went out for Selina's birthday and we were having a good time. I parked the car near the docks and, well, it just happened."

"Let me guess, it was her idea? I bet this was her plan the whole time. Her big scheme to get the money she needs. One last job. I'm sure-"

"Enough!" Bruce shouted, slamming his fist onto the table. "This is not Selina's fault. She doesn't want anything from me. She didn't even want me to find out." Bruce sat back and rubbed his face with both of his hands. "She wants to give the baby up for adoption."

Alfred sighed. "Yes, that's probably for the best."

"What?" Bruce frowned incredulously. "We aren't doing it. I'm not doing it. I'm keeping the baby. Whether Selina wants to stay or not, I'm going to be a father to my daughter."

"Bruce you don't know the first thing about being a parent, let alone a single one."

"I'll learn."

"This isn't something you can learn from a book. This is hard. This means giving up everything."

"You're wrong. I can be a parent and still do the things I've always wanted to do. It'll just take a little longer. You can't ask me to give her up Alfred."

Alfred stood there staring at him for a long time before eventually nodding.

"Very well, it's your choice. Just sleep on it and you and Miss Kyle can discuss it in the morning."

Bruce nodded, wanting Alfred to leave so he could be alone. "Thank you Alfred. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Master Wayne." Alfred said as he walked out the door.

Bruce wasn't sure how long he sat in that chair staring into the fireplace. He had to plan. To find a way to fix everything and make it ok. To make Selina realize he could be a parent, that he could be good enough for her and their baby. As he sat there thinking about what Selina had said something occurred to him that made him sit up straighter. Had she said she loved him? He was trying to remember, to bring back that flicker of a memory. He had been heated at the time and they were arguing back and forth so quickly. He couldn't remember. He sat back, frustrated and confused. Perhaps she hadn't. Perhaps that was only wishful thinking.

He sat there for a while longer until the faint light of morning began to show through the curtains. He jumped up and grabbed his coat from the couch and his keys from the table before heading to the door. He knew what he had to do.

Selina lay in the dark room and stared at the ceiling. She should never have come back here. It had been a selfish and foolish move. She had wanted to see him so bad, but at what cost? He would never let this go. He would never let this baby go. She rolled over and tried to find a comfortable position, not that there was one anymore. Maybe she could make him see how difficult this was going to be. Maybe then he would see that adoption was their best option. That was her only hope. She considered just slipping out in the middle of the night, but she knew she couldn't do that now. It would be the same as if someone came in here right now, strapped her to the bed, and forced the baby out of her. If they took away her options. She couldn't do that to Bruce. He would never forgive her and he would never want to see her again. She was too selfish for that. She would talk to him in the morning and explain to him all of the duties that come along with parenting. Hopefully then he would see it her way.

 **Please don't forget to comment guys! Its how I get paid and I get so excited every time I see someone else had left a review! Thank you!**


End file.
